


Joe's Big Idea

by GoodJanet



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: So apparently Barack Obama follows the Fleshjack Twitter account. What if Joe was the founder of the account?





	Joe's Big Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Point of reference: http://joncolbert.tumblr.com/post/159845447803/sodomymcscurvylegs-trjoel-trjoel-im-this

"So I'm thinking of starting a new business."

"Yeah? What's that, Joe?" he asks, not looking up from a pile of important paperwork.

"Well, we're gonna be out of a job soon, and I want to stay relevant..."

"Mhmm."

"I call it FleshJack."

Barack looks up from his work, eyebrow raised. 

"What did you say this business was?"

"Well, I didn't yet. But I think you can guess from the name."

"Joe..."

"Now hear me out! Hear me out!"

"Joe, no."

"Just listen, Barack! It's perfect!"

"..."

"So Don's moving in soon, right?"

"Right. So?" 

"What aren't you getting here?" Joe asks.

Barack sighs and rubs a face over his hand, throwing down his pen on the pile of papers in front of him.

"All of it, Joe. Start from the beginning."

"Okay, picture this," Joe says, arm outstretched as though surveying a beautiful vista only he could see. "Don wakes up, has breakfast, kicks a dog or two--"

"Joe."

"Well, imagine he gets a package. He's probably thinking, oh this is from a fan. An adoring fan. It's addressed to him, the president. He's gotta open it. He can't help himself."

"Sure."

"But when he opens it, it's not a donation or a MAGA hat or some middle America trinket. No. It's literally an asshole on a stick."

There's a pause after Joe finishes, and Barack doesn't say anything. His hand covers his mouth and Joe gets second thoughts. 

"Well, what do you think?"

Barack smiles, slow and mischievous.

"Where do I sign up?"

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I wrote the entirity of this fic via texts to a friend.


End file.
